Dwayne Troyer (MC-A1)
Wolfreign, whose real name is Dwayne Austin Troyer is one of the most infamous figures in Macrocosm Alpha-One, born and raised within Earthzone. He is the last living member of the Troyer Family, and is the product of the Pedigree Project which they conducted over several hundred years. A man worth countless billions, he is the current head of the Atlas Company, and is the founder and leader of Grigori, a mysterious military organization said to be the greatest on earth. He was once the leader of the infamous street gang known as Diamond Dogs, which eventually became The Wolfpack, and again, is said to ahave developed into his army. Appearance General Appearance Combat Costume Personality General Personality Relationships Noteworthy Allies Noteworthy Foes Background Synopsis Wolfpack: Streets Of Duskfall Abilities Dwayne Troyer is one of the numerous products of the Pedigree Project which was continuously conducted over the course of several hundred years by the Troyer Family. He, among a number of several siblings & cousins, is considered to be a member of the most advanced generation of his lineage's offspring yet. Thanks to decades upon decades of precise, selective breeding, the Pedigree Project has caused Dwayne to be born as one of the most advanced, gifted, and exceptional human beings on earth, having inherited qualities and genetics from the some of the greatest athletes and intellectuals which the Troyer Family bought into their bloodline. These exceedingly excellent genes have granted Dwayne a naturally astounding number of many advantages over all other members of his species, to the point that only his own relatives are said to be any threat to him, by way of the fact that his birth as a result of the Pedigree Project has granted him a naturally superior nature. General Abilities Physical Mimicry: 'Dwayne was born with the incredible ability of instantly copying any movement that he witnesses right down to the tiniest and most intricate detail. But one of the many qualities of the selective, careful breeding which caused his birth, Dwayne is considered a gifted mime in every respect. It is no secret that human beings can copy one another's movements, however, in Dwayne's case, he is capable of executing this quality in an exceedingly extreme manner. Ever since he was a child he exhibited the ability to flawlessly copy exceedingly complex, technical, complicated and highly physically-demanding movements that he witnessed, doing so with little to no effort or practice at all. After merely witnessing it, a 4 year old Dwayne was adept enough to copy and graft the years worth of training in a pro acrobat onto his own muscle memory and body just by viewing it with his eyes, and thus handstand walk a tightrope without any real effort at all. This mimicry ability has only improved and grown ever more profound as Dwayne has grown older, and allowed him to learn complicated and intense acts and movements in an exceptionally short period of time, mastering many things which would have taken any normal person many years to become skilled in, and giving rise to his practical mastery of a seemingly impossible number of martial arts styles, as well as gaining the ability to operate and wield many different forms of weaponry or technology. Fighting Mastery Possessions The Hyper Suit : ''"I'm starting to believe you really are a goddamn psychopath... for somebody with such incredible eyes, you're one of the most blind people I've ever met. Don't you understand the situation you're in?, it doesn't matter which irrelevant toy, what kind of, silly tinker box you bring out to face me with, nothing that you can design will ever be enough to beat me. You can't build God, Dwayne" : "Oh can't I?" HyperSuitWolfreign.jpg '''The Hyper Suit is one of the single most advanced, destructive, dangerous and utterly invincible tools which Wolfreign has ever constructed. It is so powerful that he actively avoids using it at all costs, even against the most powerful, dangerous, and devastatingly lethal of foes and opponents. It is described as a man-made god, and that personally acknowledged by Dwayne as the most terrifying and loathsome thing that he has ever created, so much so that he refuses to even speak of its existence. Constructed entirely out of unnatural, alien weaponry systems, otherwordly technology and arcane artifacts of untold power, Hyper Suit Wolfreign is easily one of the mightiest and most absolutely powerful entities in creation, one which forcibly reaches into and supernaturally elevates & maximizes the capabilities of the wearer while simultaneously granting them access to a plethora of extremely dangerous, lethal weaponry. It is kept sealed away in a vault beneath the Wolf's Den, Dwayne was finally pushed to actually use the Hyper Suit for the first, and last time during his third and final battle against Superman. It boasted enough power to both nearly kill Dwayne and casually crush his opponent at the same time, said foe being capable of dominating him up until that point. Quotes Quotes By Wolfreign Quotes About Wolfreign Trivia Category:Created by TrueNorth70 Category:MC-A1 Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Versions of Batman Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Gifted Intelligence